the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pressure
"The Pressure" is the ninth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Masami tries to impress the Treehouse Girls by pretending that Darwin is her boyfriend. Plot The episode starts with a view of Molly's treehouse and later shows Molly, Penny, Teri, Leslie, Carmen, Carrie, and Masami in tree house watching boys, Gumball, Darwin, Banana Joe, and Tobias, attempting a stunt involving Gumball jumping off a ramp on a skateboard over a bus or van which ends with Gumball crashing into the van. Masami exclaims that it's lame and says they kiss boys instead. When the other girls become confused in unison, Masami questions them whether or not if they have boyfriends. Molly answers first by lying that she has a boyfriend who is older than her and goes to high school. The others girls answer in the same manner, except that they make their false boyfriends even more older (going so far as Carrie's boyfriend having no teeth). After that, Penny responds by saying that she wishes she had a boyfriend, although she truly has eyes for Gumball. It later transitions to where Gumball gets up from the failed attempt of a stunt to impress Penny, and starts flexing his thin arms and saying good things about himself (eligible bachelor, etc.). Banana Joe then wants to make a 'pal before gals' pact. The four boys agree to it and Tobias later says for them to also make a blood pact, however he is using a dull twig and hurts his hand a lot instead of actually making a cut for a blood pact. When Masami is asked if she has a boyfriend, she lies and says it is Darwin. The next day at school, it starts with Tobias continuing to attempt to make a blood pact with the stick with Gumball telling him to just stop. Masami appears, to try to prove to the other girls that Darwin is her boyfriend, by getting him to hold her notebook. Darwin confusedly holds it, making Gumball, Tobias and Banana Joe think that they are both in love. Darwin says to the other boys that he doesn't have a girlfriend, and to avoid her he'll hide forever. He jumps out of a window and runs away forever. Gumball gets asked by Penny to walk her to the school water fountain. He says he will...not...but he might...do it later(?). When the boys are dissatisfied, he jumps out the window, leaving Penny confused. At lunchtime in the school cafeteria, Gumball spots Darwin hiding under the rails of the tray line, so the girls wouldn't see him. (He got hungry when he decided to run away forever.) They saw him, so Gumball and Darwin put their lunch trays over their eyes and walked around, because Gumball suggested "If you can't see them, they can't see you." Unfortunately, being blind and unable to see where they are going, the boys end up at Masami's table. Masami attempts to hug Darwin, but they move to a "more private place" as Gumball squeezes in between them. Masami then tells Darwin that he is kissing her at the tree house. At The Elmore Jr. High Pool Place, Gumball finds Darwin hiding in the pool to avoid Masami (she hates getting her hair wet). Gumball chooses to stop her from kissing him, by jumping off a diving board. As he is falling, he sees Penny, thus causing a dilemma: to embarrass himself and save Darwin or to look good and not save Darwin. As he is deciding what to do, he hits the water with a painful belly flop, thus not having Penny notice him and Darwin being found by Masami. Gumball, taking advice from Rocky, tells Darwin to open up to Masami and break up with her. Upon being broken up with, Masami starts crying. Feeling guilty, Darwin says he'll do anything for her to stop crying including kissing her. Masami immediately stops, then says she'll see him at the tree house. Darwin, aggravated, tells Gumball that if he's going to help, he needs to get to that tree house by getting a date. Before leaving Banana Joe tells Gumball that if he doesn't do anything, he and Tobias will. Gumball goes to the tree house expecting to kiss Penny, Darwin is cornered by Masami, who is trying to kiss him. As Gumball is about to rescue him, Penny grabs his hand and those two are about to kiss (willingly, this time). Meanwhile, Tobias and Banana Joe finish chopping the tree house down. As the tree is about to fall, everyone but Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Masami escape. However, Gumball misses Penny's and Masami gets out of the way of Darwin's. Gumball and Darwin, both with closed eyes and puckered lips, unawarely kiss each other. When the tree falls down, it crushes Banana Joe. After the crash, Gumball and Darwin both comment on how great the kiss was, with Gumball talking about Penny, and Darwin talking about Masami. The two leave with a post-kiss-afterglow, and Penny and Masami both look at each other with confused gazes. It ends with Banana Joe exclaiming 'pals before gals!' with his peel broken. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Masami *Penny Supporting Characters *Molly *Teri *Carrie *Carmen *Leslie *Banana Joe *Tobias Minor Characters *Rocky *Idaho *Tina *Juke *Bobert *Clayton *Anton *Alan *Jamie *Ocho *Rachel Trivia *Starting with this episode, all new episodes air with a rerun instead of being paired with another new episode. *'Running Gag': A horn-honking sound playing every time Gumball sees Penny. *Despite Leslie not having made up a boyfriend, he still confesses along with the other girls. *This episode has the most main girl characters. *Despite Alan being Carmen's boyfriend, she never mentions him in the episode. *This is the first new episode where no new character is introduced. Continuity *This is the second episode in which someone has been kissed. In this case, it is between Gumball and Darwin. The first time was in "The End," where Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek. *This episode is the first to feature Masami in a major role. *This is the first time all six of Gumball's whiskers can be seen. They can be seen when he squishes between Darwin and Masami at the lunch table. Cultural References *The motto "pals before gals" is a more child friendly version of the saying "Bros Before Hoes." *Darwin makes a mouth similar to the mascot of the Japanese channel Fuji TV, Domo. Goofs/Errors *When Penny and Gumball start to kiss but miss each other, one of Penny's antlers and feet is cut off. *When Gumball talks to Rocky, the ice cream on the ground disappears. *When Banana Joe and Tobias look at Gumball when they say, "What happened to Pals Before Gals?," Tobias' eyes change. *Despite the fact that Leslie is a boy, he was seen in the Girls Club. It is probably due to the reason he likes hanging out with girls more than with boys, or he was invited due to the fact that he is Penny's cousin. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Nátlak (The Pressure) Español (Spanish): La Presión (The Pressure) Français (French): La Pression (The Pressure) Italiano (Italian): Gli amici prima delle ragazze (Pals Before Gals) Magyar (Hungarian): Kényszer (Pressure) Português (Portuguese): A Pressão (The Pressure) Українська (Ukrainian): Під натиском друзів (Under the pressure of friends) es:La Presión it:Gli amici prima delle ragazze fr:La pression pt-br:A Pressão Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes